Can this get any weirder?
by LadyAyameOfTheSnow
Summary: WHAT's goin on?Sasuke lost Naruto?Kakashi's Icha Icha gone?Gaara's Narcopleptic?and In love(aww...)?Lee is shivering cold!PLS. R&R!...my first fic and it tends to be really sucky...


(rip313rub283)

**Can this get any weirder?**

Summary: What's WRONG? Sasuke lost Naruto forever? Kakashi's Books gone? Gaara's now Narcoleptic? And he's in love? Lee's getting the cold shoulder? And Gai's still saying "spring time?" WHAT"S WRONG?PLEASE R&R TO FIND OUT!

Disclaimer: I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy (but if I was! Gaara would have been my slave)

Warning: sorry for the spelling errors, a little OoCfor everybody especially Kankuro, for all ages,and a small part for my OC...

In Sasuke's room…8:00am…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGG!

"Ungh…stupid alarm" he stood up and approached the bathroom and took a bath then changed his clothes and when he looked into the mirror, there was a piece of paper taped to it and he pulled it and read it…

"What?" then he tore the paper to pieces and they slowly fall to the floor and he just dropped to the floor and looked as if he was about to cry and then he said to himself this is a joke…hahaha…very funny Haruno…WAIT!...his signature was on the paper…how could Naruto Left him? So he got his equipment and ran off he knew where he would run away... "I CAN'T FIND HIM!NOOOOOOOO! WHY!_ girly shriek that rings to the entire village_"

In Kakashi's room…8:35am

"Ha? What?" he looked up to his alarm clock and saw 6:36am "WHAT? Who would be awake at this time of day?" then he snuggled all of his books then he moved…but WAIT! Something's gone! "AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH! Where'd my Icha Icha go?_screams like a_ _girl shriek that also rings through the entire village_IT"S GOOOOOOOONE!"

At Dr. Botch Malpractice's office/clinic…8:40am…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! What's with all the yelling and screaming?" Temari threw the Shinobi weekly magazine across the room and near her was a certain 14 year-old, crying "And you Kankuro!" she points at him "Your such a big baby!" "WAAAAH!BUT IT HURTS!" he tended to his right arm "It was just a small needle!" "But it hurts! The needle Hurts! **BONK**!"  
"You Idiot!" while they were arguing, a girl entered the office the nurse looked up  
"Oh you're here?" Nurse Duasaysay said then Temari and Kankuro looked up at them  
"Yeah…I'll just go in" a girl with beautiful red hair and magnificent green eyes looked at them  
"I may be ignorant to ask but…What's with him?" she ask, pointing at Kankuro  
"He just got his shot from the last **10 YEARS**!" she said angrily  
"But it hurts the last time!"  
"Well…better get used to it…your suppose to get shots after a year or two…"  
"NOOOOOOO!I HATE THE WORLD!"  
"Yeah…I hate it too…it seems life is too short"  
"Reno?" the nurse called the girl turned to her  
"The doctor will see you now"  
"Oh…okay…" then she bid goodbye to Temari and Kankuro  
"Nurse…" Temari called her attention  
"What is it Temari?" she asked  
"What's with her…is she sick?"  
"Yes…ever since I was 6 years old…"she replied simply  
"WHAT?" Tamara and Arkana were shocked!  
"Why…what happened to her?"  
" nocando kiddo..."  
"Because in the nurse's handbook,chapter 4,sub-section2354,paragraph 9 clearly states that...nevermind...I'm tellling you**  
ONLY**!"  
"well...ok"  
"She has Tuberculosis and before that…Leukemia…and her life is shortened"  
"But what has she been doing here for 15 years?" "Getting shots to make her life last a little bit longer"  
"How old is she?"  
"She is now 13…"  
"HOW?"  
"From her family…they are immortal…but ever since her sickness started, she was banished from her family…and is now stuck being 13…poor child…"  
"Why?"  
"Afraid of getting it…even though it's not contagious…plus it affected her immortality…" then the nurse walked away  
"Oh darn what a waste…"she said to Kankuro "They could have been perfect for Gaara…"  
"Temari?" the nurse called her  
"Huh?" "Dr. Malpractice will talk to you about your little brother, Gaara's situation…you can come too, Kankuro…"  
"Oh…okay"

In Dr. Malpractice's Office…

"Oh hello Tamara…then looks at Arkana Hello there…smiles maniacally at himArkana…" "WAAAAAAHHH!NOT AGAIN!" "Oh sorry about the shot..._walks to his desk_ here _gives him a big purple lollipop_"  
"T-Thanks…"  
"Dr. Malpractice-"  
"Oh please call me by my name…call me Dr. Botch…"  
"Okay…Dr. Botch…what is it?"  
"Anyway…Temari…Kankuro…your brother Gaara, is…"  
"What?" Tamara asked  
"Narcoleptic…"  
"Tamara stares blankly at Dr. Botch…"  
"M-my little brother is pregnant?" Kankuro said  
"NO!**BONK**!THAT"S **SO WRONG**!ONLY WOMEN ARE!" Temari angrily whacked him with her Fan  
"OWCH!" he defended himself with Karasu  
"Well Arkana…" Dr. Botch adjusted his glasses "Narcolepsy…is a disease that the person will suddenly fall asleep…like your Insomiatic brother here…"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!" Temari and Kankuro laughed out loud leaning on each other  
"My little brother…HAHAHAHAA" Arkana said with tears rolling down  
"SLEEPS?HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Tamara continued for Arkana both now are tear-jerking  
"No I mean it…he-"Dr. Botch was interrupted by Gaara who just walked in they're conversation"  
"Hi guys…what's_suddenly goes to sleep_"  
"WHAT?" Temari and Kankuro stopped laughing and their jaw dropped  
"I told you so…"said Dr. Botch Malpractice…then Temari gently nudged him  
"_recovers quickly_Hey guess what?" he excitedly _smiled?_  
"Huh? What?" Temari asked  
"When I woke up…I saw a girl with pretty red hair like mine!and I've seen her before!"  
"well...too bad..."  
"why doc?"Gaara asked  
"she just died this morning..."

Time passed…WINTER SEASON…  
In Lee's room...

"Huh?" he woke up in the midst of green colored materials in his room and when he saw the window at the foot of his bed… "It's…snowing?" he quickly got out of bed and then he looked outside and he saw everybody played with the icy snow  
"Wow!" he quickly got outside and grabbed his clothes and the green jacket Sakura gave her on Christmas (A/N: note that Christmas was about 5 months ago and…today is like…May or June?)

Lee hops off the stairs by three's then he quickly grabbed toast from the table and his Guardian, Kimi noticed him "H-Hey! Aren't you gonna eat before you go?" she asked him  
"Oh sowe…I haffta go kwifly two find Shakhura-shan (oh sorry, I have to go quickly to find Sakura-Chan)"then he quickly ran outside and then kissed his Guardian goodbye  
"Ok... Be careful…and don't go challenging Neji again…"  
"Promise!" he quickly got outside and after 3 minuets, it was getting colder then he saw his teacher, Gai, he was freezing  
"Lee!" he approached him "Why so sad?"  
"It's c-c-cold…"  
"D-D-Don't be Dis-s-scouraged! It's-s-s the S-S-Spring time of Y-Youth!"  
"Please…n-n-not now…"  
"Burr…it's damn cold…"

that's it?Yes and No... read my other stories especially what Gaara meant by "seeing her before"!QUICKLY!

THE PRETTY CERULEAN FUCHIA BUTTON IS WAITING FOR YOU!

Bottom of Form


End file.
